This invention relates to an improved drill grinder.
The clearance angle (as defined in FIG. 9-1) and the point angle P (as defined in FIG. 9-2) of a drill bit usually have various specifications in order to meet the requirements of different purposes. However, the desired clearance and point angles of a drill bit have to be obtained by manually controlling the conventional drill grinder therefore it is difficult to achieve the accurate clearance angle or point angl e therefrom.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawback.